


Aftermath

by Whymsical



Series: Haikyuu!! Superpower 'Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, the hurt is physical though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: A close call leads to a minor injury. Bokuto blames himself.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the start of a small superpowered Haikyuu!! AU that I came up with, with lots of help from my friend [Dani](https://animetrashobv.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> However, this story is not set in the beginning of the AU, and consecutive stories won't necessarily be in chronological order. There'll be more info about the AU in the end notes, and also in the overall series description!

When Keiji turned around, Bokuto was gone. He sighed and hung up his coat, taking his shoes off and neatening Bokuto’s while he was bent over. His ankle twinged. He held onto the wall as he limped deeper into their flat, his eyes roving the corners for any sign of movement. Nothing. He leaned against the back of their couch, taking the weight off his bad ankle.

“Koutarou?” he called.

Still nothing.

Bokuto was quiet as a mouse, which, given everything, might very well be the case.

His mask was hidden away in a drawer in their closet, so Keiji closed his eyes and focused on their bedroom, on the pile of blankets that was surely in the middle of the bed. He yanked them upwards with his mind, satisfied upon hearing a loud, surprised squeak. Releasing a slow breath, he lowered the blankets back to the mattress and turned his attention to their kitchen.

Under his direction, the cabinet opened and a black and gold bowl zoomed out onto the counter. A spoon soon followed from the cutlery drawer, and a tub of double chocolate ice cream from the freezer. Once he’d scooped out two perfect scoops and replaced the rest of the tub back into the freezer, he floated the bowl over to himself and opened his eyes again.

“I have ice cream,” he told the room, but again he didn’t receive an answer.

The bowl floated alongside him as he started down the short hallway, leaning against the wall for support. Though the pain in his ankle had died down to more manageable levels, he still didn’t dare put too much pressure onto it. When he got to the doorway of their bedroom he paused, but manoeuvred the ice cream onto their nightstand.

The mound of blanket and duvet was, as he’d predicted, small. He let out a soft breath, the corners of his lips curving up into a barely-there, fond smile. “Koutarou,” he murmured again, and started walking forward once he saw one part of the mass shift a little bit.

The movements died down again before he reached the edge of their bed. Keiji settled on the very corner of the mattress, and once again used his power to float the blankets up. Bokuto started squeaking within them again, and Keiji slowly peeled back the layers until he’d exposed the other man.

Well, mouse, currently.

Liquid golden eyes peered at Keiji reproachfully, but Keiji could also see guilt and sadness within them. He let the blankets drop and pulled the mouse closer to him, until he held the tiny black and white body in his hands.

“Hello, Kou,” he said, stroking from the back of Bokuto’s head down his spine with a finger. He allowed Bokuto to shove his nose down into the crook of his palm, and only brought his hands up to his chest in something of a hug. “It’s not your fault, you know.”

The mouse squeaked indignantly.

“No, I mean it. It’s not. He had both of us under his spell, and if you hadn’t shifted, then we might have ended up worse off than a sprained ankle.” Keiji dropped a kiss onto Bokuto’s head when he let out a sad chirp. “It doesn’t hurt too much anymore, and I’m sure it will heal quickly.”

Bokuto wriggled around in Keiji’s hands, his claws scrabbling against the soft skin, until he was sat upright and peering up at the bigger man.

“Yes, hello there.” Eye contact was progress. “I promise, I don’t blame you. In fact, you helped me get out safely, so thank you.”

The mouse’s small chest puffed out, and Bokuto stretched his paws out towards Keiji’s face, closing his eyes and nuzzling to Keiji’s cheek when he was obliged. He held his position, whiskers twitching, even when Keiji pulled away.

“Are you trying to sing to me again? Silly thing, you know I can’t hear you like that.” Keiji gently scratched under Bokuto’s chin. “Come on, why don’t you change back so we can talk properly and share the ice cream?” He glanced over to the nightstand. “I think it’s starting to melt.”

The twitching stopped, and after a moment, Bokuto nodded.

“Thank you.” Keiji kissed him once more before lowering him to the mattress.

Bokuto was quick to shift back into his human form, and he immediately flung his arms around Keiji’s shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his face shoved against Keiji’s neck.

Keiji returned the embrace, one of his hands sliding upwards to tangle in Bokuto’s hair. “It’s alright, it’s not your fault.”

Bokuto’s grip only tightened. “I should’ve- If I’d shifted into something different, I was basically useless-”

“Stop that right now.” Keiji tugged on a few strands. “We were only able to navigate the basement because of your echolocation. You did very well. It was an unfortunate accident… No, not even that. It was only because of _his_ meddling that I ended up hurt.”

“I guess that’s true…” There was still petulance in Bokuto’s voice.

“It is. We’ll get him back next time.”

Bokuto pulled away and stared at Keiji, his eyes burning with intensity. “We will! Both smooth-talker and the force field guy!”

Keiji chuckled. “Just don’t let him provoke you again.”

“Hey!” Bokuto squawked and deflated somewhat, his lips tugging downwards into a pout.

Keiji only hummed. “Ice cream?” he said instead, nodding over to the bowl.

Bokuto’s eyes followed and he cheered up again, reaching over to grab it. “‘Kaashi, you’re the best!”

“Remember, it’s to _share_.”

“Details, details.” Bokuto waved him off as he shovelled the ice cream into his mouth, but he was happy to offer the fourth spoonful to Keiji.

“How generous,” Keiji told him once he’d swallowed.

“I don’t see you complaining, though.” Bokuto stuck out his tongue.

Rolling his eyes, Keiji leaned forward a little bit. “Kiss?”

Bokuto almost dropped the bowl. “Yeah!” He closed his eyes and leaned forward as well, his lips puckering up.

But Keiji only dipped his head to steal some more ice cream straight from the bowl. He smirked at Bokuto’s indignant squawks overhead when no kiss was forthcoming, and licked at his lips as he pulled away. “Delicious.”

“‘Kaaaashi!” Bokuto whined, shoving three consecutive spoonfuls into his mouth in the span of four seconds. He then squinted as he took in Keiji’s face. “You missed a spot.”

“Where?”

“Uh, lemme just…” Bokuto leaned in again, licking at the corner of Keiji’s lips before turning his head for a proper kiss.

Keiji returned it, and his expression had softened when they broke apart. “Thank you, Kou.”

Bokuto’s cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

“What?” One of Keiji’s eyebrows rose.

“I can’t deal with it, you lookin’ at me like that,” Bokuto mumbled through more spoonfuls of ice cream. He held one out.

“I’m already your boyfriend, you don’t have to flatter me so much,” Keiji told him before eating the proffered food.

“I’m always gonna wanna flatter you though. You’re so pretty, and I’m so lucky to have you.” Both Bokuto’s voice and face had suddenly turned serious.

It was Keiji’s turn to flush, and he shifted to hide his face. “Just finish your ice cream,” he murmured.

Bokuto cooed at him through a full mouth, but was quick to turn his attention to the bowl until it was empty. He then wiped at his mouth, put the bowl aside again, and shifted closer to Keiji’s side. “How’s your ankle? Can I look at it?” He got off the bed entirely, kneeling in front of Keiji and holding his arms out.

Keiji nodded and lifted his left leg up, shivering a little bit as Bokuto’s cold fingertips touched his skin. “It doesn’t hurt as much anymore, as I said earlier. The throbbing has dulled into simply background pain, though it’s already started swelling.”

Bokuto kept his touches as light as possible, mumbling out an apology at each of Keiji’s winces. “I’ll get you some ice in a sec, okay? I probably should have done that earlier, sorry.”

“It’s alright, Koutarou. It’s not like ice fifteen minutes ago would have magically healed my ankle by tomorrow.”

“Still…”

“Still nothing,” Keiji said firmly, stroking through Bokuto’s hair again.

Finishing his examination, Bokuto simply held Keiji’s ankle in his hands for a moment. His brows were furrowed as he stared down at it, but his expression relaxed the more Keiji touched his hair. “I’ll bandage it up for you, too.”

“Thank you.”

“C’mon, let’s get it elevated.” Still holding onto the leg, Bokuto stood up so that Keiji was forced onto his back. “Do your thing?”

Keiji let out another snort at that, but at his command the blankets rose up and folded themselves into a block, which he then floated down onto the end of the bed behind him. He scooted over until his shoulders hit their pillows, and Bokuto helped him lower the ankle onto the pile.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Bokuto asked, hovering over him.

“Alright. Take your time, don’t trip.”

“I won’t!” Bokuto pressed a clumsy kiss to Keiji’s forehead and barrelled out of the room.

Keiji closed his eyes and attempted to relax the line of his shoulders. They made it back home, and the thief had somehow been stopped, and this was their first injury, and it wasn’t that serious. They would just have to watch out for the smooth-talker and his force field partner with more vigilance the next time they inevitably ran into each other. The other superpowered pair had been a thorn in his and Bokuto’s sides since they’d come to the city for university six months ago, and while the four of them generally tried to slow the other pair down at first sight, it had never escalated to the point of injury before. He would definitely not be underestimating them again.

Bokuto returned to the room with a bag of ice cubes, two rolls of bandages, and luckily no minor disasters in his wake. He was quick to wrap one of the bandages around Keiji’s ankle and the ice bag, pinning it in place, and placed the other roll aside for later. “Is that good? Not too tight or loose?”

“It’s fine. Come here.” Keiji opened an arm for him, and hid a smile into Bokuto’s hair when the other man all but zoomed against his side. “Careful there.”

“Sorry, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto said, only snuggling closer.

Keiji peered down at him, his fingers tracing absentminded patterns against Bokuto’s shoulder. “You _are_ allowed to call me Keiji, you know.”

Bokuto tilted his head back so he could look Keiji in the eye. He grinned. “I know. But there’s something special about ‘kaashi, don’t you think? Like- Like you were always ‘kaashi to me, and that’s not gonna change just because we stopped being idiots and got together. It doesn’t have to change, right?”

“…No, it doesn’t.” Keiji leaned down to brush his lips against Bokuto’s forehead. “And for the record, you were the bigger idiot.”

“I was not!” Bokuto shot up so fast he nearly cracked their heads together. “All my animals are black and white, like my hair! That should have been your biggest tip-off that it was me! But your mask doesn’t give any clues.”

Keiji thought to the thin golden mask sitting at the bottom of the drawer. It was exceedingly plain, with mesh behind the eyes to hide their colour and no distinguishing features. The mask didn’t even have lips. There was also a black hood attached to it, to cover his softly curled hair. Bokuto had a point there, but Keiji wasn’t about to give him the win. He dug his fingertips into Bokuto’s side instead.

“Hey-! ‘Kaash- ‘Kaashiii noooo!” Bokuto rolled and thrashed around the bed, trying to get away, but he didn’t dare move too much for fear of knocking against Keiji’s bad ankle. He finally did manage to roll out of reach- by rolling off the bed. “So mean, ‘kaashi,” he said, his voice a little muffled.

Stifling his chuckles, Keiji rolled over to that side of the bed as well, ignoring the twinge in his ankle, and poking his head over the edge just as Bokuto was getting up so they ended up nose to nose.

Bokuto blinked at him. “Hey there.”

“Call me Keiji.” Then, more quietly, “please.”

“Do you really want me to?”

“I do.” Keiji’s eyes darted across Bokuto’s face. “You could alternate.”

“How about ‘Kei’, then?”

“Keiji. Or ‘kaashi.”

Bokuto smiled. “Okay, Keiji.” He bumped their noses together before dipping down to capture Keiji’s lips in a quick kiss.

Keiji reached out to grab his shirt as he pulled away, tugging Bokuto back onto the bed as he returned to his previous position. Bokuto ended up sprawled halfway on top of him, one hand under Keiji’s shirt and absently running his fingertips against the lines of Keiji’s ribs. Keiji didn’t mind that at all, and only closed his eyes at the feeling. Bokuto’s head was on his shoulder, and he could faintly feel a few strands of that two-tone hair tickling his cheek as they both breathed.

“Hey, Keiji?” Bokuto asked a few minutes later.

“Hmm?”

“Can we go to the zoo soon?”

“I highly doubt they have more animals for you to see since our last visit.”

“It’s been like a month! You never know!”

Keiji rolled his head over, raising an eyebrow as he stared flatly down at the other man. “We can go…if you promise you’re not going to fight another peacock.”

“It was for your honour!” Bokuto gasped, sitting up and puffing his chest out. “The bastard was looking at you funny!”

“‘That bastard’ was a bird, Koutarou,” Keiji replied. His eyebrow only went higher. “And my honour would have been fine. But what if someone had taken a picture of you? Albino peacocks are a rare enough sight, never mind a black and white one.”

Bokuto pouted at him. “Fine, I promise not to fight the peacocks for you.”

“Or any other animal.”

“…Or any other animal.”

“Good.” Keiji pressed a kiss to his nose. “I’ll look at dates and tickets tomorrow.” He shifted his leg a little bit, grimacing as he felt water sloshing around inside the bag. “I think the ice has melted. Go get ready for bed while I clean this up, and then I’ll go and we can sleep.”

“You should keep your foot elevated tonight, but you might get cold without the blankets,” Bokuto said as he sat up.

“I’ve got you, don’t I?” Bokuto radiated enough heat that Keiji was convinced he was part space heater.

“Yeah, that’s true!” Bokuto brightened and grinned at Keiji before trotting off to their small bathroom.

Keiji sat up as well, and quickly undid the bandage around his ankle with his mind. He kept the dripping bag floating above the rug instead of their sheets, and once he had rerolled the bandage, sent both zooming off to the kitchen. The fresh bandage had just wrapped itself neatly around his ankle when Bokuto re-entered the room, looking slightly ruffled from his haste.

“You got it?” he asked, hands hovering over the bandage.

“Yes. Somehow, I managed.”

“Don’t be mean, I’m worried!” Bokuto poked his knee and helped him sit up. “Can you get to the bathroom on your own?”

“I’ll be fine.” His ankle was bound tightly enough hat Keiji was able to cross the room with minimal limping.

He glanced over his shoulder in the doorway to see Bokuto neatening the blanket block and pillows, and hid a smile as he continued to the bathroom. The pain in his ankle had been reduced to a very dull ache, and Keiji was confident it would heal in around a week. Brushing his teeth and going through his routine took less than ten minutes, though Keiji kept his shirt on as well as his boxers since he wouldn’t have the duvet tonight.

There was a bear on the bed when he returned.

Black bear, he guessed based on the size, though since it was Bokuto, the bear’s fur was streaked black and white. Bokuto lifted his head when he noticed Keiji in the doorway, and let out a low growl. He waved a paw.

“Yes, I’m coming,” Keiji said as he gingerly stepped across the floor. “Why a bear?”

Bokuto patted his chest, raking his claws through his thick fur.

“The fur? Oh, I see, to keep me warm.” _How sweet._ Keiji was smiling gently as he sat down on the bed, manoeuvring around so his ankle was propped up again when he laid down. Bokuto had slid an arm underneath him before his back hit the mattress, and rolled closer to envelop Keiji against his chest. Keiji practically melted into the heat and the soft fur. “It’s very warm, Kou, thank you.”

The bear snuffled into Keiji’s hair and licked at his forehead.

“Lovely.” But Keiji’s smile only grew. “Good night.” He wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s chest as best he could and snuggled into him, drifting off almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses who 'the smooth-talker' and 'the force field guy' are? ; )
> 
> Their powers:  
> Akaashi- psychokinesis   
> Bokuto- animal shapeshifting (though he can only shift into animals he's seen in real life)
> 
> The series itself will have three basic sections, 'beginning', 'middle', and 'end'. This particular story is in the 'middle' part. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, and don't hesitate to let me know if you spot any errors! ^-^
> 
> Also while the story is in third person, it's more from Akaashi's point of view, which is why he's Keiji. Other stories might be from other characters' points of view.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://whymsical-for-you.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
